It's Just Empathy!
by Springleigh
Summary: Shayne appears to be healing with Dinah; but when a sudden breakdown occurs, what's it about, and who does it affect? Most importantly, what secrets will it reveal?
1. Chapter 1

**_"It's Just Empathy!"_**

----------------------------------

_**A Shaynah Fan Fic  
**_-------------------------------

_**Chapter 1**_

Seven months, two weeks, three days and fifteen hours; or in general terms, it had been almost eight months since Dinah and Shayne crossed paths in Germany.

"Annoying pain in the ass."

"Mopey and dramatic."

First impressions were overrated, and they didn't always turn out to be true in the endgame.

As a wide awake Shayne held Dinah in his arms, there was only one person on his mind. And it wasn't Dinah.

He lightly traced patterns against Dinah's arm while he silently wished the person he was currently holding, was someone else. Someone he had waited so long to see, but would probably never have the chance to.

Closing his eyes, he imagined he was holding the other love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"It's Just Empathy!"_**

----------------------------------

_**A Shaynah Fan Fic  
**_-------------------------------

_**Chapter 2**_

Dinah woke to the feeling of complete bliss. Enveloped in a sea of blankets and warmth, she took a deep breath as she reached for Shayne's hand. She laced their fingers through one another and rubbed her thumb across the top of his hand; something she had done since their first time together.

Although Dinah was content where she was, she knew she needed to get ready for work. It was going on eight o'clock; work began at nine. Pushing herself up, she looked at Shayne lovingly. Dinah leaned over and gently touched her lips to his, lingering for a few seconds. He needed to wake up as well, but she noticed how much he'd been tossing and turning at night and figured he could use the extra sleep.

----------

A half hour later, Dinah noticed Shayne still wasn't awake. Heading over to the bed, she lightly pushed on his shoulder and rubbed her hand over his chest. Softly she whispered what time is was and that he should probably get up.

Shayne groaned and opened his eyes. When he rolled slightly towards Dinah, she ended up lying on his chest. "It's time to get up." Dinah said softly, rubbing his arm.

"Mmm....I've got a better idea." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

Dinah giggled, "If it has anything to do with taking another day off, don't even bother."

Kissing her one more time, Shayne stood up and grabbed some coffee, as Dinah headed to the bathroom; to throw her's up. "I wouldn't drink that coffee if I were you!" Dinah called. "Obviously it causes severe acid reflux. Oh....ew.."

Shayne quickly got dressed and looked at the clock. It was ten of nine. Rushing out the door, he left a sick and confused Dinah behind.

--------  
A/N: Review please???? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**_"It's Just Empathy!"_**

----------------------------------

_**A Shaynah Fan Fic  
**_-------------------------------

_**Chapter 3**_

Dinah's cell phone only had to vibrate once to get her attention. In one swift move, she reached into her pocket and flipped open her phone. It was a text from Shayne.

"Meet me here at 4."

Dinah knew where "here" was. In her relationship with Shayne, "here" had several meanings.

"Here" meaning 'us'.

"Here" meaning 'our place'.

"Here" meaning 'right here, in this moment'.

And "hear", meaning 'I can't hear the TV.' 'Get hearing aids then.' 'No, my self esteem can't handle another handicap right now.' 'Why not? I handled you in a wheel chair, I could handle you with little plastic things in your ears too.' 'Yeah, thanks, no. I have a beautiful woman to impress now. One more flaw and she'll probably flee.' -pause- 'I'm not going anywhere.' -kiss- 'I love everything about you, including your flaws.' -kiss- -kisssssssssssssss- 'You really think I'm beautiful?' 'Oh yeah. Beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, lovely......'

When Dinah got the text, she immediately headed to their place.

The roof.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shayne?" Dinah walked quickly up the stairs to the roof. As she placed her hand on the handle of the door, it opened suddenly causing Dinah to fall into Shayne's arms. He uttered a quick 'hey' that was covered up by a clutter of confusion, "Shayne, Shayne, w-what are you doing up here?! What's going on? What's wrong...I-"

"Hey, hey.." Shayne hugged Dinah close, running his hand through her hair as he continued, "nothing's wrong, nothing."

Dinah looked up at Shayne, worried evident in her expression. "Then why are you here?"

Shayne reached for her hand and led her to the roof top. Near the edge of the roof was a table, occupied by champagne and a dinner for two. "Wha.."

"Shh.." Shayne hushed her with a kiss. "You didn't think I ran out this morning for no reason did you?"

Dinah gazed at Shayne with a mix of emotions. Although feeling like she was on cloud nine right now, she couldn't stop shaking, thinking about the possibility of Shayne on the roof again. Thankful that wasn't the case, and feeling a rush of relief, she pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately.

Shayne held Dinah closely, trying as hard as he could to keep the other person out of his head.

-------------------------------------------

TBC of course.


End file.
